muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzumiya Haruka
Haruka Suzumiya is one of the main heroines of Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and best friend with Hayase Mitsuki. She is the older sister of Akane Suzumiya. Apart from Kimi ga Nozomu Eien she has also made appearance in Muv-Luv Alternative, Muv-Luv Altered Fable and some of the Alternative Chronicles sidestories. Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Haruka is a loving, sweet, caring, affectionate, and friendly person who fell in love with Narumi Takayuki. At first, she can't confess her feeling to him but with the help of her best friend she manages to tell him how she feels about him and they began dating. While waiting for Takayuki to show up on one of their dates she gets hit by a car and spends the next three years in a coma. After waking up she suffers from anterograde amnesia, and because of her delicate psyche, her family and Takayuki conceal the truth that three years have passed and that he started dating her best friend at that time. Alternative In Muv-Luv Alternative, she gets into an accident during the Comprehensive Skills Evaluation has her legs amputated. Even with the advanced prosthetic technology Haruka was still unable to regain full use of her legs but that doesn't stop her from entering the Comprehensive Skills Evaluation again and this time she manages to pass it together with the other members of her squad. Despite that, she is unable to pilot a TSF and therefore she is positioned as the operator of the A-01 9th squad holding the rank of 1st Lieutenant. During the defence of Yokohama Base, she volunteers to shut down the reactor core and even though she has prosthetic legs she manages to get into the control room really fast. Unfortunately for her, due to a problem with the computer she doesn't finish her mission and she gets injured by Warrior-class BETA moments before typing the final command. Altered Fable She first appears as Kouzuki Yuuko's back-up together with the rest of the Valkyries as their operator during the airsoft game and later reappears during the vacation in the tropical island together with Mitsuki. Their relationship has been restored since the events of Kimi ga Nozomu Eien though what happened with their romantic rivalry remains a mystery. Trivia *Haruka dreams of becoming a storybook writer and eventually writes The True Treasure, a story about Haru. Later in Akane Maniax, during one of Gohda Jouji's mecha dilusions fighting against King Iresoryuta, a mysterious mahou shoujo with hair ribbons and braids is seen servicing REDACTED on his thrown in the company of a dolphin-themed blue-haired bimbo and a certain familiar looking ferret. *In Kimi ga Nozomu Eien: Gundam Parody she piloted the alternate color version of Kaizer and in Ayu-Mayu Gekijou Episode 2 she was rebuilt as a 00 Unit after her accident. Gallery Haruka.png| Rebirth 48.png Rebirth 45.png Rebirth 40.png Rebirth 57.png Rebirth 66.png Rebirth 75.png Rebirth 91.png Suzumiya Haruka Piloting Alternate Kaizer.PNG Harukaleantree.png Haruka Fortified Suit.jpg| 20160322haruka.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Category:Alternative Category:Altered Fable Category:Ayu-Mayu Gekijou Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Chronicles Category:Resurrection